


无人知晓

by COLDTEA_LC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COLDTEA_LC/pseuds/COLDTEA_LC
Summary: 事后也要加班应该还是有正事





	无人知晓

偌大的房子里断断续续传来了两个男人的呻吟，沿着旋转的楼梯，透过半掩的房门，声音的主人在床上交叠着身体，肉体发出“啪啪”的碰撞声。  
黑发的男人就是那个大名鼎鼎的傲罗头子前救世主哈利·波特，但他完全没有公众面前正直可靠的样子，因为剧烈的活动，他的全身都浮现着淡粉色，正如他身上的德拉科·马尔福——他平时那么禁欲，要不是他和哈利在一起已经成为了人尽皆知的事实，会被不少人当作无性恋。  
“哦···操···再用力一点···”黑发被汗水浸湿，粘在他的脸颊，祖母绿的眼睛也有了一层水汽，和平时的温和镇定截然不同。哈利肌肉均匀的双腿缠在德拉科不断挺动的腰上，随着德拉科的撞击一起晃动。  
“是谁将会为你带来高潮呢？”德拉科半长的金发凌乱的散落着，他平时都会仔细地梳好，这是一个马尔福的必修课，但是此时的他看起来更加狂野性感。  
“你···是你····”哈利断断续续地说，声音里甚至带着哭腔，“就是那里···再快一点···”  
然而体内的巨物却恶意地在此时停住了，“抱歉，我没有听到，请你再说一遍。”德拉科做出一个假笑，但是他灰色的眼睛几乎就要燃烧了，他是坚持不了多久停在哈利体内的，然而在释放边缘却被打断的哈利被冲昏了头脑，完全没有注意到。  
“是你···是···德拉科！”哈利几乎用自己的全部力气喊了出来——不过更像调情。  
“还不错的回答，”德拉科又继续用自己的阳具研磨着哈利的那一点，满意地看着哈利因为他的动作发出阵阵的颤抖。  
“德拉科——给我吧——”他因为情欲眼睛都变红了，“Daddy，Please！！！！Please！！！”  
“看啊，被选中的救世主，出色的傲罗，竟然这么放荡地在我身下求饶——”他加深了自己的假笑，然后启动了自己的阳具，对着那敏感禁不住刺激的一点疯狂地撞击，每一次都几乎让哈利觉得自己灵魂出窍，被人下了夺魂咒。  
“德拉科，我马上就要···”他的双腿更紧地缠绕在德拉科的腰上。  
“放松点，宝贝，你这样我也很快就出来了···”德拉科的汗水顺着他的发丝滴在了哈利胸前的那颗淡色乳粒上。  
“我们···要公平点···不能总是你来控制我的高潮···”哈利学着他的假笑。  
“想的美！”但是只是引来了频率更高的抽插。柔软的穴肉都因为阳具的出入翻了出来，但是它们并不介意，依旧热情紧致地包裹着这个外来物，好像永远也不知满足。  
“要出来了···”德拉科向后仰起了头，汗水顺着他形状美好的下颚和脖颈一路下滑，看得哈利忍不住咽了口口水。  
“你想要射到我的脸上还是别的什么地方？”哈利突然问。  
“我···”德拉科仿佛失去了思考的能力，对方是哈利·波特，竟然问出来了这样的问题，然而身体却已经在高潮的边缘，不容他思考太多，他恍惚地拔出了家伙，然后珍珠白的液体喷到了哈利的胸膛。同时他的下腹也一阵潮湿，哈利的种子也洒在了他的腹部，有的已经流到了他淡金色的毛发上。  
哈利用手指沾了一些胸前的液体，然后放在嘴里，“这是你的味道。”然后拉过了德拉科和他交换了一个吻。  
“操···操···真没想到你是这样的人。”剧烈活动后又猝不及防被吻了，德拉科感觉自己几乎要缺氧了，大口大口喘着气。  
“怎么样的人？”哈利歪了歪头，绿眼睛里有些戏谑。他有时候看起来很圣洁，他做过的事没有一件不充满了正义感，英勇得仿佛为了人类偷取火种的普罗米修斯，然而这不包括在床上，他在性事上好像得到了阿弗洛狄忒的蛊惑，充满了色情的气息。  
“你···你很色情，但也很迷人。”德拉科吻上了他的额头。  
两个人施了一个清洁咒，然后一起躺在床上度过不应期，然而窗外却传来了猫头鹰用喙敲击窗户的声音。  
“天啊，这是谁，今天是周末！”德拉科有些不满地说。  
“不会是你的斯莱特林朋友吧。”  
“不可能，我们斯莱特林不会在休息日打扰别人——倒是你，你有没有答应了周末给你的同事做什么事。”  
“没有，不可能。”哈利果断地说。  
猫头鹰一刻不停地敲打着窗户。  
“真是麻烦。”德拉科跳下了床，冰冷的空气打在他温度下降的肉体上让他有些发抖。  
“你屁股很好看。”哈利在被子里懒洋洋对他说。  
“谢谢，不过我只是为你拿信。”德拉科没有回头。  
“也可能是你自己的。”  
德拉科以最快的速度把信件拿了下来，然后从旁边的盒子拿了几个银西可。  
“给哈利·波特，看吧，果然是你。”德拉科念了信封上的字，然后回到了床上。  
“梅林的胡子，我是真的不想加班了，我还以为这个周末会没事——”哈利打开了信封。“在北郊发现了一个奇怪的男孩，声称自己是一名食死徒，要复兴伏地魔的事业。”他读了出来。  
“别开玩笑了，今天不是愚人节，一个曾经的食死徒就躺在你身边，而且他根本不想让那些破事有任何死灰复燃的可能。”德拉科摆了摆手。  
“不，德拉科，如果只是个恶作剧，不会特意给我写信的，我毕竟是傲罗队长。”  
“Come on，真的不是你太敬业了？”德拉科挑了挑眉毛。  
“此事的确非同寻常，请您务必前来，同时希望傲罗马尔福也可以一同前来。”哈利继续念了出来。  
“Wow，竟然也请我来，那么我可以确信这确实非同小可。”  
“刚才是谁说这只是恶作剧？”哈利无奈地说。  
“家养小精灵？或者是麻瓜的录音吧，我猜。”德拉科把头转向另一边，认真地说谎。  
“走，那么我们又要加班了。”哈利跳下了床去找衣服。  
“队长，我需要加班费——”德拉科的声音从后面传来。  
“布莱克和波特家的金库，随你喜欢哪个吧。”

 

TBC.


End file.
